


Good and Better

by magnadoodle



Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [21]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnadoodle/pseuds/magnadoodle
Summary: Request: Uhura, Mirror Uhura
Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599574
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Good and Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



Two good art.

  


  



End file.
